Susan Boyd
Susan Boyd (born 7 February 1949 in Glasgow, died 18th June 2004) was a professional television writer who wrote many EastEnders episodes from the shows first in November 1985 to March 1998, which means that Susan was a dedication to the show for thirteen years, which was such an honour to both herself and the show. Susan was born in Glasgow, the daughter of screenwriter, author and journalist Eddie Boyd and actor and illustrator Katy Gardiner. She taught herself to read and write by the age of four, drawing the wild horses around the isolated cottage on the shores of Loch Lomond where her family lived. After Hillhead secondary school, in Glasgow, she studied drawing and painting at Glasgow School of Art. Susan's first broadcasting work was short stories and plays for Radio 4. In 1979, her play, Another Day, provided a career breakthrough when networked on BBC2's Play Of The Week slot. During 1985-86, she was also on the writing team of the Scottish series, Take The High Road. In 1990, she wrote Paradise Club for Zenith. Between 1997 and 2000, she was writing on Casualty in its heyday, and, in 1998, on Holby City. Actors adored her dialogue, and she was one of those rare writers who saw the new challenge in EastEnders. So, for years, script editors would put up with her typewritten, Typexed drafts because, when they finally deciphered them, living, marvellous voices - witty, caustic, streetwise and moving - came off the paper. And she would fight for every single word because each one had to be true to character. Episodes written by Susan Boyd 1980s 1985 (1 episode) *Episode 82 (28 November 1985) 1986 (1 episode) *Episode 141 (24 June 1986) 1987 (1 episode) *Episode 222 (31 March 1987) 1988 (5 episodes) *Episode 336 (26 April 1988) *Episode 346 (31 May 1988) *Episode 355 (30 June 1988) *Episode 373 (1 September 1988) *Episode 380 (27 September 1988) 1989 (5 episodes) *Episode 430 (21 March 1989) *Episode 450 (30 May 1989) *Episode 474 (22 August 1989) *Episode 500 (21 November 1989) *Episode 510 (26 December 1989) 1990s 1990 (1 episode) *Episode 588 (25 September 1990) 1991 (3 episodes) *Episode 631 (21 February 1991) *Episode 692 (24 September 1991) *Episode 708 (19 November 1991) 1992 (9 episodes) *Episode 729 (30 January 1992) *Episode 746 (31 March 1992) *Episode 747 (2 April 1992) *Episode 762 (26 May 1992) *Episode 763 (28 May 1992) *Episode 780 (28 July 1992) *Episode 781 (30 July 1992) *Episode 806 (27 October 1992) *Episode 807 (29 October 1992) 1993 (10 episodes) *Episode 845 (9 March 1993) *Episode 846 (11 March 1993) *Episode 859 (27 April 1993) *Episode 860 (29 April 1993) *Episode 877 (29 June 1993) *Episode 878 (1 July 1993) *Episode 893 (24 August 1993) *Episode 894 (26 August 1993) *Episode 911 (26 October 1993) *Episode 912 (28 October 1993) 1994 (9 episodes) *Episode 0938 (25 January 1994) *Episode 0939 (27 January 1994) *Episode 0965 (21 April 1994) *Episode 0966 (25 April 1994) *Episode 0967 (26 April 1994) *Episode 0995 (4 July 1994) *Episode 0996 (5 July 1994) *Episode 0997 (7 July 1994) *Episode 1040 (17 October 1994) *Episode 1041 (18 October 1994) *Episode 1042 (20 October 1994) 1995 (7 episodes) *Episode 1099 (28 February 1995) *Episode 1100 (2 March 1995) *Episode 1143 (12 June 1995) *Episode 1144 (13 June 1995) *Episode 1145 (15 June 1995) *Episode 1204 (31 October 1995) *Episode 1205 (2 November 1995) 1996 (4 episodes) *Episode 1315 (15 July 1996) *Episode 1316 (16 July 1996) *Episode 1343 (12 September 1996) *Episode 1344 (16 September 1996) 1997 (5 episodes) *Episode 1394 (7 January 1997) *Episode 1395 (9 January 1997) *Episode 1465 (19 June 1997) *Episode 1485 (5 August 1997) *Episode 1486 (7 August 1997) 1998 (4 episodes) *Episode 1555 (5 January 1998) *Episode 1556 (6 January 1998) *Episode 1581 (2 March 1998) *Episode 1582 (3 March 1998) Category:Writers